


The Awakening

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What will happen when Hoshi wakes up? Better yet, who will she wake up to? Missing scenes, 3.23 "Countdown." (06/14/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just so you all know, the separation in Hoshi's speech is supposedly from the drugs that they gave her. I think that it might slow her thinking process for a time even after Phlox cured her to the best of his abilities.  


* * *

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes to someone calling her name. "Hoshi. Hoshi. Are you alright? God, please be alright," the voice said. At last, her vision cleared and she turned to find Malcolm squatted down next to her. "Mal...colm," she sputtered. Reed's grip on her hand tightened.

"Yes, Hoshi. It's me," he said. Hoshi tried to sit up, but Reed forced her back down. "No. Rest. You need it," he said.

"Where...are...we?" Hoshi said. Reed frowned. "We're onboard Degra's ship...heading to intercept the weapon," Reed said.

He turned away. "Hoshi. There are a lot of things that...happened...while you were unconscious. Major Hayes...," Reed began. Suddenly his eyes hardened and he swallowed roughly. "Major Hayes rescued you, Hoshi. Unfortunately, he...didn't make it."

Reed sat in silence for a moment before he continued. "The Reptilians...the Reptilians armed the weapon and...they're only seven and a half hours from Earth," Reed finished.

Hoshi looked away in shame. "It's...my...fault...Mal...colm. If...I...had...n't giv...en...them...that...fin...al...code..." she began.

"No, Hoshi," Reed said putting a hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. "It's...it's not your fault. If anyone's at fault for all of this, it's the Sphere Builders. They're the ones who started this whole war between Earth and the Xindi. It's not your fault."

Hoshi slowly lifted a hand and put it on his cheek. Reed closed his eyes for a moment and gripped her hand tightly in his. Reed slowly leaned toward her and brushed her lips with his. Hoshi put her other hand on his other cheek and gave in to the desires of her impaired mind.

"Lieutenant, I..." Reed turned and found a shocked Captain Archer standing before him. Reed cleared his throat and pulled away.

"We can deal with it later, Lieutenant. In the meantime, we need to start going over the arrangements for disabling the Xindi weapon. We've all agreed to meet in the command center, or the closest thing to it on this ship, in a half hour," Archer said.

He turned to look at Hoshi. "We're going to need any details you can give us, Hoshi. We need to know everything you can tell us about what you saw. Do you think you'll be alright in a half hour?" Archer asked.

Hoshi nodded. "Yes...sir. I...think...so," she replied.

"Good," Archer said. "We really need you, Hoshi. Earth's fate might well rest on any information you can give us."

Again, Hoshi nodded. "I un...der...stand, sir," she replied.

Archer nodded and left the two to their privacy.

"Hoshi?" Reed said softly.

"Yes?" she asked.

Suddenly, Reed hugged her tightly to him.

"God, I thought I was going to lose you without ever getting to tell you," Reed said.

Hoshi pulled back with a look of confusion coming across her features.

"Tell...me...what?" she asked.

"Tell you that I care for you, Hoshi," Reed said with a smile.

Hoshi smiled, too. "I...care...for...you...too...Mal...colm," she said.

Reed hugged her tightly. "That's good to hear," he said. He released her and held her chin so she was looking into his eyes.She smiled even wider.

"When...this...whole...thing...is...over...let's...make...love," Hoshi said.

Reed laughed. "Alright, but I'm making you dinner first," he said. "A real dinner back on Earth. Not the cheap packaged rations that they serve in the Academy Cafeteria."

Hoshi nodded. "I'd...like...that," she said.

"Me, too," Reed said and he once again hugged her tightly to him. They stayed there holding each other until the captain requested their presence in the conference room a half-hour later.

Reed slowly released Hoshi and stood up. "Well, this is it," he said extending a hand to help her up.

She nodded and took his hand gratefully. "Yeah...This...is...it," she replied. Reed helped Hoshi into standing position and the two exited, heading for the conference room where the future of Earth was being discussed.


End file.
